Courtney Kissing Ginger Kissing Courtney
by Hanako Miyuki
Summary: [As Told by Ginger] SLASH! Courtney asks Ginger to kiss her. Ginger is hesitant, so Courtney gives her five good reasons to. R&R please! (AN: Hi, I'm now known as Slumber.)


Courtney Kissing Ginger Kissing Courtney  
By Slumber  
  
Ginger wants to know why Courtney wants to kiss her. Courtney says it isn't that she wants to kiss Ginger, really, but it's more of a real and urgent necessity. Courtney says there are five reasons, if Ginger really wants to know, and Ginger steps into the Gripling limousine after school to find out.  
  
Courtney says only Ginger can keep a secret. Ginger begins to ask about Miranda, and best friends, but Courtney hushes her and says going into Miranda is going ahead of the five reasons. Courtney says she will die if anyone else found out, and Ginger, being principled and having long held the title as Lucky Jr. High's Official Goody-Two-Shoes, will not allow Courtney to die such a tragic death. Ginger pauses on her way up the stairs to Courtney's room, thoughtful, and silently agrees.  
  
Courtney opens the door to her room and lets Ginger go in first. She rings for a maid to bring them some refreshments and says Ginger is willing to do it. Ginger looks as if she is about to protest, but Courtney reminds her that if no one else finds out, if the kiss is to remain a secret, and if Ginger were to know Courtney's absolute need for it, then Ginger will most likely acquiesce. Courtney asks Ginger if the idea of kissing a girl disgusts her when it's a secret and when it's necessary, and Ginger shakes her head.  
  
The maid comes in with two glasses of iced tea, and Courtney offers one to Ginger. Ginger thanks her but she doesn't drink, only letting her hands absorb the moisture of the glass. Courtney sips her iced tea in the way that makes her a Gripling, and when she puts her glass down she admits that her third reason is because she's curious. Ginger almost lets her glass fall, but she didn't want to spill tea on Courtney's carpet, and manages an indignant "What?" instead. She stands up and says that isn't a very valid reason, but Courtney grabs her hand in a manner unlike a Gripling's, and gives her such a pleading look Ginger no longer wonders why she has managed to keep that Goody-Two-Shoes title for as long as she has.  
  
Courtney then launches into a Gripling-like spiel about expectations and reputations, and admits that going to high school next fall is putting much pressure on her. Ginger wonders why this is important, but Courtney says that being the most popular girl at Lucky Jr. High has its price, and high school is a whole different field, and there will be new guys who are more mature than the boys of junior high, and they will know about kissing and whether a popular girl like Courtney knows how to kiss or not will surely be an issue. Ginger wants to ask about Courtney's actual experience in kissing, but the despairing look on Courtney's face is enough to let Ginger know that the experience does not probably amount to such. Ginger wonders if Courtney asked her because she knows more about kissing than Courtney does, but then Miranda would, too, wouldn't she?  
  
Miranda would never agree to kiss her best friend, even in a practice session, Courtney says, and that is why she asked Ginger instead. Perhaps Miranda isn't such a good best friend then, Ginger thinks, but she doesn't say this out loud. It might make Courtney sad, and there really is no need for that anyway. It does make Ginger think that maybe she could really kiss Courtney, if it's that important to her, because Ginger would want her friends to be able to do things for her without her having to be ashamed to ask, and maybe Courtney needs to feel that, at least. Ginger puts down the glass of iced tea, still full, and sits beside Courtney on the big canopy bed that Ginger has always liked.  
  
Ginger tries not to stumble over the words, but she does anyway, and she tries not to sound nervous, but she cannot stop her hand from shaking, and her throat goes dry and she wishes she had taken a sip of that iced tea, and Courtney looks at her, and Ginger finally says fine. Courtney looks surprised, and relieved, and asks Ginger if she's ready. Ginger doesn't think she is, but she nods anyway, and tries to assure herself that kissing Courtney will be just like kissing Darren, only it's Courtney.  
  
Courtney closes her eyes and leans forward, and suddenly all Ginger sees is Courtney, and she wonders if she can push through with kissing Courtney at all. She remembers how she's the only one who will do this for Courtney, no matter how petty Courtney's reasons are, so she shuts her eyes tight and thinks it will be just like Darren, just like Darren, DarrenDarrenDarrenDarrenDar...  
  
Courtney's lips are soft. Ginger knows she can't pretend Courtney is Darren, because Darren's lips are always slightly chapped, and Darren's lips aren't strawberry-flavored, like Courtney's are. Ginger remembers the lip gloss that Courtney always uses, but she doesn't remember it tasting this good when she tried it at the mall, so she licks at Courtney's lips a bit to get a bit more of that strawberry taste in, and that's when Courtney opens her mouth to take in Ginger's tongue. Ginger almost pulls back, except she realizes why Courtney tastes better than the strawberry lip gloss she uses. Ginger never thought iced tea and strawberry go so well together, but they do, and Ginger kisses Courtney until Courtney slowly pulls back.  
  
Ginger opens her eyes and looks straight into Courtney, whose cheeks suddenly turn pink and whose gaze suddenly shifts elsewhere. They are silent for a long time and Ginger doesn't know what to do, until she spots her glass of iced tea. She reaches for it and drinks in the cool sweetness, but it doesn't quite taste the same as Courtney and she wonders why that thought even entered her head.  
  
Courtney is still blushing and silent, and it unnerves Ginger. She doesn't know what to say, and the pounding in her chest and the heat in her face don't help either. Is she supposed to say something, like how Courtney has nothing to worry about, because she's a decent enough kisser? Ginger thinks maybe that's what Courtney wants to hear, so she opens her mouth to speak, except Courtney snaps back to her normal self, and asks Ginger if she kisses well enough. Ginger says that Courtney doesn't have to worry about the high school boys, at least in her opinion, and Courtney smiles fully. There's still a bit of the lip gloss in her lips, and Ginger swallows back the urge to lick all of it off.  
  
The phone rings and Courtney moves to pick it up. It is Miranda, and Courtney turns her back to Ginger, who knows her stay in the Gripling mansion is over. She picks up her bag on the floor, taps on Courtney's shoulder to get her attention, and gestures to say she's leaving. Courtney nods, smiling gratefully and mouthing the words "thank you", and as Ginger leaves the room Courtney resumes conversation with Miranda.  
  
It doesn't take too long to go home, because Courtney instructed their chauffeur to bring Ginger to the Foutley residence, and it is only when Ginger reaches her room that she realizes that Courtney never told her what her fifth reason is for asking Ginger to kiss her. Ginger knows she can never ask Courtney again, so she tries not to think about it, but her thoughts keep going back to how much she liked kissing Courtney Gripling, and she isn't quite sure she wants to think that either. Perhaps, she thinks, if Miranda hadn't called, she would have been able to ask. But Miranda did call, and Ginger had been unable to ask.  
  
Courtney thinks Miranda's call came at the exact moment it was needed, and she is thankful that her best friend is able to push through. Courtney can almost see Miranda's smirk at the other end of the line, and she is grateful that Miranda is understanding most of the time, so she indulges Miranda's question and tries not to blush when she says that yes, Ginger does taste better than her lip gloss, and yes, perhaps the whole fascination with kissing Ginger Foutley actually has more to do with Ginger Foutley than all those other four reasons she had listed down. 


End file.
